In the field of manufacturing processes of semiconductor elements so called transfer or dicing tapes or carriers are used to which a thin wafer is attached or and/or on which it processed. For removing the processed semiconductor chips or dices from the carrier the wafer is cut or the chips are singularized and subsequently detached from the carrier. Due to technology limitations often an edge portion of the wafer or semiconductor layer is not processed and cut but forms a continuous or nearly continuous ring which as well has to be detached from the carrier to easily remove the dices.
For easing the detaching often an elastic carrier, e.g. a saw foil, is used which is mounted in a frame (structure) and expanded before the semiconductor chips or dies are detached from the carrier.